ROMEO & JULIET, A STAR WARS STORY
by TL BobbyBonnetBabies
Summary: A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Romeo and Juliet, are in love in world where their relationship cannot exist, may the force be with them...
**ROMEO & JULIET, A STAR WARS STORY**

 ** _Characters :_**

 ** _* Romeo Montaigu, Rebel, best pilot rebel_**

 ** _*Juliet Capulet, girl of a high dignitary of The Galactic Empire_**

 ** _*The Great Capulet, Juliet's Father_**

 ** _*Mercutio, friend of Romeo_**

 ** _*Tybalt, Cousin of Juliet_**

 ** _* Jabba the Hutt, Future husband of Juliet, marriage which aims at connecting Capulet to the clan of Hutt_**

 ** _Obi-Wan Kenobi, old master Jedi, know the love beetween Romeo and Juliet_**

 ** _* Darth Vader, Lord Sith, with the mission of exterminate rebels_**

During a social party , organized by the Galactic Empire where all high representatives of the society were invited, the young Romeo Montaigu, a rebel, infiltrated and merged to the crowd. His task: find information to improve the efficiency of rebel attacks led against the Empire.

Nonetheless, Darth Vader, a Sith who mastered the strength, felt the presence of an intruder.

Romeo crossed over all complex's rooms where party took place, to find theses precious information. In one of it, he found a strong-box and tried to open it. But, alarms started to ring which warn Lord Darth Vader and indicated him his location.

Romeo had to trigger explosives which placed into each room to stop his detractor Darth Vader.

Obviously, this action led to a great panic among all guest: scream, tears, a

And Stormtroopers legion went to the rebel's research.

In his escape, Romeo hear a women voice call help. Just a glance be enough he for glimpse a magnificent young girl block under rubble. Without hesitating, and lost his precious time for liberate the victim.  
\- « Thanks », she said.  
\- « I am really sorry to inflict you that , sweet stranger, but i must get out of here.

\- No, wait, you saved me! before leavig, what is your name?  
\- My name? Romeo, a pilot of the rebel alliance, i am a Montaigu's son.  
\- i am Juliet... »  
when some shoot fire by stormtroopers, Empire's soldier, stop their conversation and forced Romeo to the escape.

Since this day, the rebel don't forgot the beautiful Juliet.

the counter-attack of Empire take not a long time coming, And the conflict begin in the space, in a battle of vessel, mercilessly.

Romeo, best pilot the rebel alliance, aboard his X-Wing (rebel vessel), stroke the fleet of fighters TIE ennemie.  
But he came there to be next to the flagship of the Empire, where all the imperial orders were share.

Suddenly, His thoughts go for Juliet, the young girl who he have saved.  
\- « I love her of pure love, If only she could hear it», he-said in a loud voice.  
Then, A sound signal, informe him that its radio was open, with a communication coming from the flagship.  
-« I love you to. »  
It's the voice of Juliet.  
Roméo, overjoyed to have found his love retrouvé, and declare his love for her, and Juliet do the same.  
-« Go to marry we!  
\- My familly hate rebels, they would make us kill.  
\- I know someone, he can help us, go meet the old Obi-Wan Kenobi ! »

But, the cousin of Juliet, Tybalt, had hear all of the discution, and decided quickly to kill Romeo, and with his vessel take the direction of Romeo's hunter X-wing, who he had no see him. He shoot a salvo of missile hypersonic in capacity to break lot of ship in the same category of Romeo'Vessel.  
But the best friend of Romeo, Mercutio, go in missiles direction with his A-wing and save the life of his friend, at the price of his.

Romeo, in the view of fragment vessel of his friend float in the space , and Made an about-turn and open fire on Tybalt. His ship burn and went explose on another vessel. No doubt, Mercutio was avenged.

-« Get out ! Exile you ! I to find you ! » scream Juliet in the radio.

Romeo started the hyperdrive of his vessel and leave to the light speed far away of the war, on a desertic planet.

The Galactic Empire had broke the rebel squad present in the sector, and came back victorious.

The great Capulet, father of Juliet, came announce her a new:

« the chief tribe of hutts, Jabba, come to ask your hand. i have accepted. Your marriage will take place in the week. you have not your word in this story. »  
He went out.  
Juliet, desesperated, went in the chest's room convoited by Romeo. she took the exact localisation of the rebel Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. with this information, she ran in the shed of ships space, climbed in the first et took the escape. She went to Tatooine, the planet where was hiding the old and good Obi-Wan.

When she landed, and was in front of a cave, in the middle of desert.  
-« Obi-Wan Kenobi ? »  
No answer.  
She decide so of enter in the cave.  
-« I wait you, young Capulet. »  
Obi-Wan was old, yes, but his face revealed a strange vitality, he was here, seated, Eyes close.  
-« I come for...  
-I know why you are here, You need help for marry you with Romeo, but its impossible, you was betrothed to Jabba, and Romeo is a rebel.  
-How you do that ?  
-the Force was a origin of many know . Sits you, I am going to explain to you. »

Obi-Wan learn to Juliet how feign the death, He helped her with the Force, and will can escape with Romeo.

Juliet thanked the jedi, and come back to her home.

In same time, Romeo left toward Tatooine, for wait Juliet beside Obi-Wan.

The jedi's stratagem worked in perection, and Juliet faked death, her familly cry her and put the cold body in Capulet's tombstone.  
After some hour, Juliet woke up , and run away to the research of Romeo.  
But Dark Vador, sensitive to the Force, feel the wake of Juliet.

Romeo, on Tatooine, learned of was left the planete.  
Suddenly, in the same time a imperial ship landed behind them. The jedi took him lightsaber, old weapon use by all knights Jedis. a blue blade light the air around them. Romeo took him blaster. but when the imperial shuttle's pilot come, and removed his helmet.  
it was Juliet.  
Romeo and Juliet Jumped in arms, happy to see the other one.  
but this instant during a short time. Many guards in armors approached, follow by the big Jabba the hutt, Who established the base on Tatooine.  
Obi-Wan and Romeo begin hostility and kill in the totality the Jabba's guards. Jabba, An enormous slug, come took Juliet, try to escape at Romeo by fear. His body was fat, and slow. Too slow. Romeo kill him in one shoot in the head, the monster fall to the ground.

Romeo and Juliet leaved Obi-Wan, and went together in the space to the research of a safe haven for live happy.

After many hour of love flights in the space, they had no see the radar, indicate the presence of Fighter TIE Improved of galactic empire took in hunt the ship of both lover. Open fire, and destroyed the target.

-"Dark Vador to the imperial base, accomplished mission"

Romeo and Juliet die, together, in their love.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
